I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to new aromatic diphenolic (diol) compounds which have various utilities and desirable physical and chemical properties.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Various bisphenols and similar compounds have been made according to processes of the prior art but there exists a need for aromatic diphenolic compounds having desirable properties for a variety of uses.